


New Beginnings

by olgushka



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 04:58:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17257988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olgushka/pseuds/olgushka
Summary: It's all about new beginnings.





	New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Russian translation available [**here**](https://ficbook.net/readfic/8002862).

2018 wasn’t the best year for Tyler. It was full of sudden changes (not very good ones), failed friendships, heartbreaks, mental breakdowns and unrequited feelings. The only positive thing that happened was probably finding a well-paid job and renting a small apartment downtown that allowed him to move out of his parents’ house and finally isolate himself from people.

But now it’s December 31st and 2018 is ending. _Finally_ , Tyler thinks, looking out of the window.

He got a couple of invitations to four different parties and declined all of them, explaining with a fake smile that: _oh, sorry, I’d love to come but I’ve already accepted the invitation from someone else_. Even his best friend, Josh, didn’t call him out on his obvious lie. When he suggested that they should spend the New Year’s Eve with their closest friends, Tyler made an apologetic face and lied about a family reunion that he just couldn’t ignore. He then quickly changed the subject and dragged Josh to the couch to play Mario Kart. Josh gave him a suspicious glance but didn’t push the subject.

Besides, Tyler has always hated house-parties and music that usually plays too loud for his liking. Drunk, uncoordinated people are not necessarily his perfect company either. He hates his social anxiety and his messed up brain.

He doesn’t do anything productive the whole day. He wakes up at noon and walks around the apartment in his boxers and an old oversized t-shirt (that probably once belonged to Josh) that hasn’t seen the washing machine for a long while, snacking on everything edible that doesn’t require to be cooked. He hasn’t shaved in two days and he definitely doesn’t plan on doing it today. There’s no point, he’s not going out after all.

He ignores the incoming call from Josh, letting his phone buzz on the coffee table. He feels bad but at the same time, he’s too tired to talk to anybody.

He lets the hours pass by and ends up sitting on the couch, binge-watching _Body Bizzare_ (that eventually makes him throw up the instant noodles he ate for lunch). Later, he switches to _Supernanny_ , just to avoid provoking his stomach again.

He falls asleep around eight o’clock just to be woken up by a loud firework exploding right behind the window, five minutes before midnight. He groans, rubbing his eyes and yawning heavily but he sits up and stretches. He checks his phone and finds another two missed calls from Josh. He doesn’t call back.

He decides to watch the firework display before going back to sleep so he opens the balcony door and slips outside, not even bothering to put on a hoodie or shoes.

It’s cold outside. The air is sharp and the wind makes him shiver but Tyler pushes through and leans against the railings even if the cold tiles hurt his bare feet. 

Another wasted year.

Another New Year’s Eve without the midnight kiss.

At first, he feels nothing.

Then, he feels everything.

A wave of strong emotions floods his body and suddenly he’s crying. The noise of fireworks is louder than his sobs and he doesn’t even try to stop himself from whining. He hopes that his neighbors can’t hear his breakdown.

The realization hits him like a lightning: _I’m 27 years old and I am a failure. I have a job that I don’t even enjoy, no girlfriend, no boyfriend, my family hates me, people keep fucking me over. I am no one and I will die being no one._

He’s on the verge of hyperventilating and having a panic attack when suddenly two arms wrap around his middle, gently spin him around and someone pulls him close to their chest. One hand draws circles on his back while the other strokes his hair and Tyler falls, his legs give out and he _falls_ but the stranger catches him and... wait, it’s not a stranger, it’s Josh. Tyler can recognize his smell from a mile away.

Josh doesn’t ask questions. It’s not the first breakdown he’s witnessing. He simply leads Tyler back inside and closes the balcony door, stopping the cold air from creeping in. He takes Tyler’s hand, leads him to the bedroom, and makes him sit down at the edge of the mattress.

Tyler looks up at him and lets out another sob. Josh is there, standing in front of him in all his glory with his stupid rosy cheeks kissed by the cold wind. He’s wearing his black skinny jeans, a long-sleeved blue polka-dot button up and a huge, neon green tie that hangs loosely from his neck and completely ruins the whole image but hey, it’s New Year’s Eve and Josh was probably somewhere else, having fun.

Josh sighs and wipes the tears from Tyler’s cheeks. He kisses the top of his head and gently pushes Tyler down, making him lie down. He tucks him in and leaves the room and for a moment Tyler is convinced that it was just some kind of sick hallucination but then, Josh comes back with an extra blanket and spreads it on the bed. He quickly undresses from his party clothes and grabs one of Tyler’s t-shirts to put on instead.

He turns off the lights, leaving only fairy lights hanging above Tyler’s bed on and climbs under the covers. Tyler doesn’t waste any time before he rolls over and attaches himself to Josh’s side, hiding his face in the crook of his best friend’s neck. His body trembles, either from standing in the cold for too long or emotions overload, maybe both.

Josh embraces him, rubs the skin on Tyler’s arms trying to warm him up and lets him cry. No words are needed. Josh knows him. He knows him better than Tyler knows himself.

It doesn’t take long before he drifts off to sleep in the safety of his best friend’s arms, lulled by Josh’s soft humming and fingers stroking his hair.

 

In the morning, Tyler wakes with a start and looks around the room. He’s alone and there’s absolutely no proof that Josh was with him last night.

He slowly rolls out of the bed and digs in his closet for the warmest hoodie he owns. There are goosebumps all over his skin and he knows that standing in the cold winter air last night, barely dressed and barefoot wasn’t his brightest idea. He turns up the heating before leaving the room.

He almost jumps out of his skin when a loud clatter echoes through the apartment. He turns to the kitchen where the noise came from and peeks through the door. He breathes out when he notices Josh.

„Hey.” Josh smiles when Tyler enters the kitchen. „Sorry, did I wake you? I dropped the pan.”

Tyler shakes his head and approaches the messy counter. He pushes eggs and milk to the side and hops on it, watching Josh. The other man skillfully flips the perfectly round, golden brown pancake with a spatula.

„Why did you come?” Tyler asks quietly. His voice cracks.

„Just some strange feeling.” Josh shrugs, putting the pancake on the plate and turning the heat off. „Instinct, you could say. Are you feeling better?” He asks but Tyler shrugs again and drops his gaze, suddenly very interested in his knees. „You know you can talk to me about everything, right?”

„Yeah.” Tyler whispers and bites the skin around his nail but Josh pushes his hand down.

„Don’t do that.” He scolds. Sometimes Tyler forgets that Josh hates his annoying habit.

„It’s just-” Tyler hesitates and Josh leans against the counter next to him. „You know, like- This past year wasn’t exactly nice to me.”

„I know.”

„And, like... Uhm. The realization that it’s finally over was... I kinda lost it. Because I was relieved but at the same time I’m terrified. I’m getting older and I feel like- Like I’m letting my life slip through my fingers.”

„Ty...”

„I’m no one special and I’ve achieved nothing in life so far and I’ll probably die alone because I’m scared of everything. I’m so scared, Josh.” He bites his lip and blinks quickly to get rid of the wetness in his eyes but it’s too late and the tears are overflowing and he’s crying again.

Josh parts his legs, stands between them and pulls Tyler into a hug.

„Don’t ever say that you’re not special. You’re so special, Tyler. So, so special. Despite everything, look how far you’ve come. You work your ass off like a madman.” Josh murmurs into his ear and pulls away only to rest his forehead against Tyler’s. „Look at this place. It’s yours. You’ve worked so hard for it and I’m so proud of you because even if you don’t see it, you’ve achieved so much. You’re an amazing person and I’m so lucky to know you. 2018 is over. It was shitty but it’s over. And look, you’re still alive. You’re still alive, Tyler. And I know you’ll be only growing stronger from now on.” Josh smiles through his own tears and tries to dry Tyler’s cheeks with his thumbs. „It’s all about new beginnings.”

„Thank you.” Tyler whispers.

He doesn’t really register the exact moment it happens but then he’s being kissed. Josh kisses him gently, pressing his lips against Tyler’s but then stops and takes a step back.

„I’m sorry.” He shakes his head, avoiding the eye contact. „I’m sorry, I don’t know why I did that.”

Tyler acts instinctively. He grabs the front of Josh’s t-shirt and brings him closer, quickly wrapping his arms around Josh’s neck and pulling him in for another kiss. It’s everything he’s ever wanted, it’s everything he’s ever dreamt of. If 2019 is supposed to be about being brave and taking chances, this is him taking his chance.

Josh kisses him back without hesitation, he puts his hands under Tyler’s hoodie and carefully strokes his sides. The kiss is slow and gentle, like they don’t want to rush into anything, like they don’t want to scare each other off.

„Tyler.” Josh breathes out shakily when they pull away. „Tyler, I love you so much.”

„Josh.” Tyler smiles, nuzzling his nose against the other man’s cheek. „I’ve been in love with you for about a decade now.”

„Oh, my God.” Josh pulls Tyler into a hug. „Please, tell me you’re serious about this.”

„I’ve never been more serious about anything in my life. I love you, Josh.”

 

Tyler doesn’t get his midnight kiss but he gets multiple morning kisses. He also gets a nasty cough and fever as a punishment for being reckless. But above it all, he gets a loving and understanding boyfriend who knows him better than anyone, a bowl of homemade chicken soup and lots of cuddles. 

And high hopes for the future.

Because it’s all about new beginnings.


End file.
